


A weekend without Edd

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Swearing, after the end, edds house re-built, mentions of Tord, tom/matt (eddsworld) - Freeform, tom/matt - Freeform, tomatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edds gone for the weekend, leaving Tom and Matt by themselves. Easy to say things don't go as planed, but thats not to say it not a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly see any love for the Tomatt ship, so heres a little story I made to feel better. 
> 
> This does take place after The end, but I like to think, after a few months in the apartments there house gets rebuilt, and they move back in. Like the big happy family they are.
> 
> ps. Fuck Tord

Tom took another drink from his flask as he listened to Matt walk around the house yelling for Edd.

"Tom have you seen Edd?"

Tom put away his flask, leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"You really don't remember?"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what?"

"Edd left last night to go to some Cola convention, remember he won his ticket, that's why we're not with him"

"Ohhhh, right"

Matt took a seat across from Tom and looked out the window.

"Why did you want him anyway?"

Matt sprawled himself along the table and let out a sigh.

"I wanted to go out tonight, I want a girlfriend and Edd was going to be my featherman"

"Okay first its wingman, not what ever you said, and secondly, I wouldn't mind going down to a pub, it's getting kind of boring getting drunk at home"

Matts pushed himself off the table, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Really, you'll help me get a girlfriend!?"

"Yeah why not. Not like I was going to do anything tonight anyway, and who knows I might find someone"

Tom stood up, walked into the living room and grabbed his favorite blue jumper off of the couch. Before he could put it on however, Matt quickly snatched it from his hands.

"Oh no no Tom, we're trying to pick up ladies, we have to look nice"

Before Tom could protest, Matt dragging him to his room and rummaged through his cupboard. Matt took awhile looking through Toms clothes, before declaring that he wanted Tom to wear what he had layed out on his bed for him. Rushing out of Toms room, Matt made his way to his own room, changing into some new clothes. Matt walked down the stairs confident in what he was wearing. He still wore his green jacket though, underneath he simply wore a black t-shirt. Coming to the end of the stairs, Matt noticed Tom waiting for him at the door. Tom wore a plain black t-shirt as we'll, topped offed with a black and white chequered tie. Tom noticed Matt finally making his way out of his room. Rubbing his chin, he let out a sigh.

"You know Matt, I kind of wished you told me this sooner, I would have liked to shave"

It had been a couple of days since Tom had last shaved, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't find his shaver AGAIN. A small amount of stubble had already found it's way to Tom's face. Matt waved off Toms complaint and walked out the door, stepping into the passenger side of the car. Tom finished locking up the house and joined Matt in the car.

"So um, any particular pub you want to go to?"

Matt thought for a moment before answering.

"Some were fancy"

"what about the Red Bar?"

"Alright"

Tom pulled out of the drive way and made his way down to the pub. Through out the car ride, the two talked about different ways that would be good to pick up some girls. Occasionally stopping to sing some stupid pop song that came on the radio. Tom pulled into the car park, and followed Matt inside. A flyer on a post board next to the main entrance of the pub caught Toms attention. Walking over to it Tom noticed it was another wanted poster for Tord. Smiling, Tom simply gave the picture the bird and walked into the pub finding Matt already flirting with a waitress. Taking a seat across from Matt, Tom caught the end of their conversation.

"Look sir no offence, but your not my type. Now what could I get for yo...oh son of a bitch, I'm sorry I'll be back"

Tom followed the woman as she stormed her way to the front of the pub, telling off some guy that had walked in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hmm maybe I dodged a bullet, she seems very pushy. Also as if I'm not her type, I'm everyone's type, just look at my handsome face"

"Yeah right"

Silence came over the two boys as Matt looked around the pub for any other girls he would be interested in. While Tom looked over the menu.

"Oh son of a bitch"

Matt looked back at the table seeing Tom hopelessly, tossing the menu he was holding aside. 

"What's wrong?"

"Well I just bloody realised I can't fucking drink cause I'm driving"

Matt couldn't help but smile, he did like hanging out with Tom, just not when he was drunk. Tom noticed the waitress making her way back to him and Matt, and a thought popped into his head.

"Hey Matt you want me to help you pick up girls right?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

The blonde women finally made her way back to their table smiling as she pulled a pencil out from behind her ear.

"Sorry about that Lads"

"It's fine, is everything okay with them?"

Tom pointed to the two men that were now taking a seat in the back of the pub.

"Oh yes, yes everything is fine, those two are regulars, but Paul never puts out his darn cigarettes before he comes in. Anyway enough about that, what can I get you two?"

Matt opened his mouth to request a drink when Tom held up his finger, telling him to be quite.

"Ah, ah Matt you want my help, then let me help"

Matt remained quite as Tom ordered for the both of them. After a while the waitress returned with their requested drinks and food. Thanking the lady, Tom pushed the beer bottle over to Matt.

"Tom how is this going to help me get a girlfriend?"

"For as long as I've known you Matt you've been on two dates and only dated one, which ended badly"

"Thanks for the reminder"

"So I thought, why not change it up"

Matt took a hold of the beer and turned to look at a group of women sitting near the end of the bar.

"Yeah okay sure, why not, um just don't let me have too many"

"How come, you turn into some mad party animal?"

"Umm, well no not exactly, lets just say when I get drunk things get weird"

Opening up the bottle Matt took a good sized swig of it.

"Alright Tom whats the plan"


	2. The Truth comes out

Many drinks and rejections later. Tom helped an extremely drunk Matt back to their car.

"Yeah okay so maybe getting you drunk wasn't the best idea"

Matt only giggled at Toms comment, before noticing the wanted poster for Tord on the pin up board. Matt wiggled his way out of Toms grip and stumbled over to the pin up board. Ripping off the wanted poster, Matt started flailing around the piece of paper.

"Y..You, you know I *hic* I use to like Tod but, but *hic* then he punched my FACE!"

Matt ripped up the photo, and turned to see Tom looking horrified.

"Hehe you should see your face right now"

"He fucking punched you!"

"who punched, who?"

Tom let go of his anger as Matt stumbled his way back to their car, trying his hardest to open the locked door. Unlocking the car, Tom made sure Matt got in and closed his door. Driving back to their place Tom kept turning to at Matt who was happily giggling to himself.

"What are you laughing at"

"Hehe I have a secret"

"Really"

"Yuuuuup. If I tell you, y.you can't tell Tom."

"Yeah, sure Matt I won't tell Tom"

"I'm the one that's been throwing away his shavers"

Tom quickly turned, causing the car to swerve a little.

"What the hell! Why!?"

"Hehe I think it *hic* makes him cute when he has stubble"

A light blush covered Toms face.

"You, wait, WHAT?"

Matt's smile slowly turned down into a frown. Lowering his body he let his head rest on the Window.

"I'm a real mess Tim, I don't know why I can't get any girls to be with me. "

Tom gave Matt a quick glance, hearing the sudden sadness in his voice. Ignoring the fact that he had called him Tim.

"I've tried really hard but nothing seems to work it just keeps coming back"

"Umm, what keeps coming back?"

Matt pulled his head away from the Window holding it in his hands, a large blush covering his face.

"This, stupid stupid crush I have on Tom"

Tom finished pulling into the driveway, turning off the engine, and just listening to Matt as tears made their way down his face. Tom finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and slightly shock Matt.

"Alright Matt let's go inside"

Matt nodded wiping away his tears. Tom unlocked the house turning to make sure the stumbling Matt made his way into the house. Locking the door behind them, Tom walked over chucking his tie off and sat on the couch, trying to think about everything that Matt had just confessed in the car. The only sound that filled the house was that off Matt clumsily making his way up to his room, and soon there was silence.

"A crush...on me?"

Tom whispered to himself. Those words caused many memories to become clear again. When they were kids, in high school and even fresh memories, such as the night they just had, Tom hated to admit it but he really did enjoy the night as well as Matts company.

"Meow"

Tom jumped at the sudden noise looking down to see Edds cat, staring at him.

"Oh your pretty hungry I bet"

Ringo meowed obviously understanding what Tom had said, as he jumped up and into the kitchen. Tom followed the black and grey cat into the kitchen. Placing the bowl of food on the ground Tom made way to his room. Before he could open the door loud snoring caught his attention. Looking over Tom sighed as he saw Matt, asleep halfway up the stairs.

Walking over Tom lifted up Matt, surprised at just how light he was for someone of his height. Matt hummed in his sleep as he tightened his grip on the sudden warm presence around him. Tom's face turned red as Matt subconsciously nuzzled into the side of his neck. Reaching the top of the stairs Tom made his way over to Matts bed. In an attempt to quickly dump Matt and walk off, Tom simply let go, expecting Matt to just fall, but things are never that easy for Tom. Matt's grip on Tom was too tight and before he knew what was happening he was falling as well. Landing on top of Matt in his bed did not help the ever growing heat that had seemed to consume his face.

"Dammit Matt you have to let go"

Tom struggled to try and get Matt to let go, but only ended with Matt moving, so the two of them were now on their sides. Toms breath hitched in his throat as Matt began cuddling up to him again. Tom tried a few more times to get out of the gingers grip, before giving up. Laying there in silence, Tom felt his eyelids slowly start to get heavier as the night passed on. The only thing running through his mind was how fucked he was, for feeling so happy with Matt cuddled up to him.


	3. The Morning After

Matt woke up, happily taking in the smell that waited him. Slowly opening his eyes he questioned were the odd aroma was coming from. Matt fully woke up as he looked up, seeing that the smell was coming from Tom.

"AHHHHH!"

Matt pushed with both hands causing both Tom and himself to fall off either side of the bed. Immediately regretting the decision, Matt rubbed his head, as his hang over attacked at full force.

"Jesus christ Matt, what the fuck?"

Matt looked over noticing Tom standing up rubbing his back. Quickly standing up, Matt gestured to the bed.

"What the fuck me! What the fuck you! Why were you in my bed!?"

"Hey don't blame me this is your fucking fault"

"Oh god I don't remember anything about last night"

Matt caught how Tom tensed up after saying he didn't remember.

"Look Matt it's fine okay, you passed out on the stairs, so I carried you up here, but then you wouldn't let go. So I have no choice but to just sleep here. Okay, so stop fucking panicking"

Tom stormed off down the stairs, leaving Matt to try and remember anything else that happened last night. Slowly making his way into the kitchen, Matt noticed that Tom had made a pot of coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he sat at the other end of the table silently listing to Tom eat his toast.

"T...Tom?"

"What?"

"Did I um...did I tell you something last night that I probably shouldn't have"

Tom stopped eating, looking up to Matt who refused to look away from his cup.

"Yeah Matt, you were really talky last night"

Matt tightened his grip on the cup.

"You told me that, that asshole Tord punched you in the face"

Matt look up his face slightly red.

"Wait is that all I said?"

Tom tensed again, standing up to place his plate next to the sink.

"Yeah Matt that's all you said"

Matt quickly stood up catching Tom by the arm, stopping him from leaving the room. Tom turned to look at Matt who once again refused to look up to him.

"L.Look Tom, don't think I haven't noticed you acting weird all morning. I know I probably said more, but your hiding it. So please just tell me what I said, I don't like this awkwardness between us"

Matt looked up slightly to see Tom's reaction. He was a little taken back, seeing Tom turned away covering his red face with his free hand.

"Dammit Matt you really are an idiot"

"HEY!"

Matt froze in shock as Tom leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. Tom went to pull away, but stopped when he felt Matt began kissing back. Matt happily cupped Tom's face enjoying the feeling of Tom's dry lips on his own. Pulling away Matt looked down at the shorter man who now had his head buried In his chest.

"You know Matt you really should have told me, you had a crush on me sooner"

"Hehe yeah I guess so"

"Edd is going to be surprised when he gets home"

"You bet I am!"

The two boys jumped at the sudden third voice in their conversation, turning to see Edd standing in the entrance of the kitchen, looking more than over joyed.

"Holy crap Edd, how long have you been standing there"

Tom questioned slightly pulling away from Matt, much to his disappointment.

"Long enough"

Edd grabbed the two pulling them into a big group hug.

"I dare say this is better then the cola convention"

"Don't lie Edd"

"Yeah your right Tom, but this is definitely the best thing I've ever come home to"


End file.
